Problémy na Farmě zvířat
by Dispatching Kratt
Summary: Příběh Farmy zvířat se posune v tomto příběhu o pár desetiletí později do 21. století. Na Farmu zvířat, coby (socialistickou) republiku se v Anglii téměř zapomnělo. Bratři Krattové se svými přáteli budou muset do Farmy po jejím znovuobjevení jet aby zjistili jak se ta zvířata, konkrétně šéfující prasečí ,soudruzi' (tak se v knize oslovují) mohli stát lidmi.
1. Panská Farma v roce 2010

_Já jsem zvíře, ty jsi zvíře,_

 _my jsme všichni zvířata_ ,

 _budoucnost jak zlato září_

 _veselá a bohatá._

 _Jednou přijde slavná chvíle,_

 _kdy bez lidí budem žít,_

 _rodnou hroudu vlasti drahé_

 _jen pro sebe budem mít._

 _Kde jsou zvonce, kde je chomout,_

 _kde je postroj z našich zad?_

 _Ostruhy a kruté biče_

 _těch se každý zbaví rád._

 _Moře sena, moře zrní,_

 _každý bude spokojen._

 _Jetel, oves, boby taky_

 _budou naše v onen den_

 _Jasné slunce nad Anglií_ ,

 _čistší voda potoků,_

 _vítr bude vonět jarem,_

 _až shodíme jho otroků_

 _Přiložíme nohu k dílu_

 _pro tu naši svobodu,_

 _volněji se bude dýchat_

 _zvířecímu národu._

 _Já jsem zvíře, ty jsi zvíře,_

 _my jsme všichni zvířata,_

 _budoucnost jak zlato září_

 _veselá a bohatá._

Tohle byla místní hymna jménem _Zvířata Anglie_ , aspoň na začátku historie po krátce po konci druhé světové války a událostech ve Sovětském svazu.

Všemi známí bratři Krattové proto museli se svými přáteli odjet do Anglie. Došlo tam k znovuobjevení místa, kde se prý zvířata chovají jako lidé. Jednalo se o dávno zapomenutou Panskou farmu, kterou kdysi vlastnil zkušený hospodář Jones než přišel o peníze, začal chlastat a zvířata se proti němu vzbouřila. Ty události začali kolem roku 1940 a ustálily se v roce 1944. Lidem to už časem nepřišlo vůbec zvláštní.

Teď se psal rok 2010 a tak bylo na čase zjistit co je na těch příbězích pravdy.

Starousedlíci si mysleli, že se farma časem opustila a že tu nikdo nežije. Mezi lidmi se kdysi šuškalo, že tahle farma provozovaná zvířaty zažívá něco jako totalitní režim. No asi to byly oprávněné pamflety protože ve čtyřicátých letech tady prý velel brutální tyranii berkshirský kanec který byl zdejším diktátorem jménem Napoleon.

Tortuga (přepravná základna ve tvaru želvy) stála zaparkovaná nedaleko pole. Všude tady kolem u polí doléhal nádech anglické přírody a západu slunce. Zbylé dvě farmy v okolí- Liščín jejíž majitelem byl ve válečné době pan Frederick a jedna jménem Stračín která kdysi patřila panu Pilkingtonovy se už taky dávno zapomnělo.

Chrise samozřejmě okamžitě napadlo, že tohle nebude o zkoumání zvířat pomocí obleků zvířecí síly. Hnědovlasý mladík oblečený v zeleném tričku, béžových kraťasech a hnědých botech. Jeho starší blonďatý, modrooký bratr byl oblečen podobně akorát měl modré tričko.

Pozoroval místní pole při typickém britském západu slunce. Málokdy se stávalo, že by Britové potřebovali pomoc od skupiny Američanů.

Farmu prý "znovuobjevil" majitel místní hospody jménem "U draka" kde ve čtyřicátých letech stála hospoda "U Rudého lva". Stalo se tak když vzal svou ženu a dospívající dceru na procházku aby jim ukázal britskou přírodu. Bohužel v okolí lidmi opuštěné Panské farmy narazili na jakousi psí gardu. Snažili se chodit po dvou a byli úplným opakem rčení o tom, že pes je nejlepší přítel člověka. Muž si samozřejmě vzpomněl na ty příběhy které mu vyprávěl jeho otec a matka o Farmě zvířat.

Martin byl na tohle skeptický. Tvrdil, že ze zoologického pohledu není možné aby zvířata která chodí po čtyřech chodila po dvou, tou větou přitom narazil na Planetu opic.

Místní starosta toho využil a tak se rozhodl sejít se skupinou přátel u Tortugy.

Šlo tak trochu o politiku. Panská Farma známější jako Farma zvířat je totiž 66 let republikou. Úřední jazyk: angličtina. Státní zřízení: republika v současnosti federativní (socialistická) republika. Semtam se spekulovalo o parlamentu nebo diktatuře. Federativní protože se připojily i farmy Liščín a Stračín a zvířata ktera je po smrti svych majitelů ovládla. Nebylo divu, že žádný hospodář ty pozemky nechtěl koupit. Vlajka zažila poslední změnu ze zeleného pole nedávno. Teďka bylo zelené pole rozdělené na zelené a bílé pole. Uprostřed znak zvířecí lebky (konkrétně prasečí) s puškou v čelistech. Asi to mělo znamenat vojenskou aktivitu a zastrašení nevítaných osob.

Byl by asi zázrak, že ta farma vydržela dlouho bez obchodů s lidmi ale pravda byla, že spousta lidí o její aktivitě věděla a tak s nimi obchodovali. Hlavně mafiáni a fanatici. Tak se prý ke zvířatům dostala technologie 21. století.

Chris se rozhlížel než ho jeho přítelkyně Aviva upozornila na příchod starosty.

Martin se snažil být v klidu. V přítomnosti politiků byl nervózní a asi nebylo žádné překvapení, že byl nervóznější v případě Farmy zvířat. Byl zoologem, s mladším bratrem a přáteli přátelskou cestou zkoumali zvířata, zachraňovali ohrožené druhy před padouchy a pytlaky díky oblekům zvířecí síly, jenže tohle bylo trochu moc. Jimmy dokonce Martinovy jednou řekl ze srandy, že kdyby místo zkoumání zvířat šel na politickou dráhu, tak by uspěl. Člověk je asi od přírody vždycky vyvedený z míry a cítí se ohrožený, když se objeví civilizace, jiného druhu, která by mohla ohrozit jeho existenci.

Starosta se po seznámení s bratry Krattovými, Chrisem a Martinem, Avivou a Koki s Jimmym vysvětlil proč i též potřebuje jejich pomoc.

"Prasečí delegáti přijali moje pozvání. Akorát musím jít za nimi a vy také. Mají vás za něco jako reformátory, kvůli technologiím které máte- vždyť tři z vás jsou vynálezci. Jak jsem se dozvěděl, diktaturu tam mají doteď a nechtějí abyste ohrozili toho politika, kterého nazývají 'Náš Vůdce'. Takže obleky musejí zůstat tady. Aspoň tahle mi to vysvětlil jejich diplomat." vysvětlil znepokojený statosta

 _PANSKÁ FARMA_

To byl nápis který Chris uviděl, když tam šel. Chrise to taky trošky vyvedlo z míry, takže v duchu klel asi 'Ty vole'. To aby jen tak nechal oblek zvířecí síly v Tortuze se mu nezdálo.

Vstup do farmy hlídali psí ozbrojenci. Za těch 66 let se ta diktatura posunula. Psi se taky naučili chodit po dvou a diktátor nechtěl aby se životnímu stylu lidí naučila i ostatní zvířata.

Bylo to jako být v nějakém sci-fi, kde už jsou i zvířata lidé.

V oblasti této federativní republiky vzniklo několik dělnických osad obývanými zvířecími dělníky a jejich rodinami. Trochu to vypadalo, že tady asi začne občanská válka.

Uprostřed náměstí (náměstí byla oblast stájí) byl namalovaný obraz zakladatele republiky, prasečího diktátora Napoleona. Zvířata byla nucena pravidelně uctít jeho památku a falešně vypravovanou verzi animalismu, kterou v roce 1940 založil 3 dny před svou smrtí starý výstavní kanec Major a o svých snech o Revoluci, která strhne Jonesovu tyranii. Stalo se to těsně před Revolucí a než se Napoleon, coby první diktátor Farmy zvířat dostal k moci pomocí brutálního útoku svých psů na jiného prasečího politika Kuliše. Kuliš měl narozdíl od něho dobré úmysly a jeho vyhnáním a jeho následném útěku do sousední farmy Stračína, začal doslova totalistický režim a komunismus mezi zvířaty.

Psi asi byly jen začátek. Následovalo setkání s diplomátem, doslova na dvou nohách chodících oblečeným prasetem který skupinku přátel vítal slovy; "Je mi ctí uvítat slavné bratry Kratty a jejich přátele, vynálezce na Panské farmě. Náš Vůdce Vás s velkou radostí vítá. Vítá i Vás pane starosto. Ať žije Panská Farma!" děl a přitom zmínil i původní název farmy.

Chris potom Avivě potichu zašeptal, že tady něco není v pořádku. Všech pět na to začínalo mít stejný názor.

Diplomat je potom provedl po farmě. Ukázal jim ovoce které přinesla těžká práce dělníků, sílu vojenskou i policejní a jak se daří školství budoucích úředníků.

"Náš Vůdce je pra-(několikrát pra)vnukem zakladatele republiky Napoleona." vysvětloval a lichým kopytem ukazoval na fotku. Nezmínil se úmyslně o tom, že je tu ještě psí tajná policie a cenzura. Když se objevil mezi zvířaty rebel tak byl popraven. Bratři si u staré stodoly všimli velkého nápisu kde se psalo:

 _Všechna zvířata jsou si rovna, ale některá jsou si rovnější._

Vypadalo to, že se na původní ideály o sociálné spravedlivé společnosti zapomnělo a to i na těchto 7 přikázání:

1.Každý, kdo chodí po dvou nohách, je nepřítel

2.Každý, kdo chodí po čtyřech nohách nebo má křídla, je přítel

3.Žádné zvíře nebude chodit oblečené

4.Žádné zvíře nebude spát v posteli

5.Žádné zvíře nebude pít alkohol

6.Žádné zvíře nezabije jiné zvíře

7.Všechna zvířata jsou si rovna

A už se blíží setkání se současným prasečím diktátorem, pravnukem prvního tyrana mezi zvířaty na farmě Napoleona.

 _Poznáváme přírodu je jedna z nejlepších animovaných pohádek z mého dětství a vzhledem k tomu, že v těch svých povídkách (včetně těch na Poznáváme přírodu) odkazuju na Orwella, tak mi přišlo jako výborný nápad přečíst si Farmu zvířat a Poznáváme přírodu s tím spojit_


	2. Pokus o převrat

Ano, ten "otravný" prasečí diplomat se před bratry a jejich přáteli nezmínil o několika potlačených pokusů o státní převrat na Panské farmě. Už byl západ Slunce a přišlo oznámení, že současný 'Vůdce', chce ohledně návštěvy lidí obyvatelům něco vysvětlit.

Ostatním zvířatům, přišla návštěva celkem divná. Nedávali to najevo, protože se báli tajné policie. Stejně by je ovce ulmčeli tím svým "Čtyři nohy dobré, dvě nohy _lepší_ " které se v minulosti s tou v době předtím než Napoleon uzavřel spolupráci s Fredericksem protiřečilo protože dřív znělo takhle; "Čtyři nohy dobré, dvě nohy špatné"

Chris se ještě víc ohlédl. Z domu který tady na farmě byl něco jako Kreml nebo tak nějak.

Přišel ke dveřím. Ho a jeho staršího bratra zmátlo dost neobvyklé uvítání. Jimmyho to asi taky vyvedlo z míry.

U ocelových dveří stála dvě prasata, protentokrát cvičená jako garda. Nosila uniformy a v kopytech dřímala samopaly navržené speciálně pro zacházení s kopyty.

Ze začátku byli zmatení a tak namířili zbraně. Situaci zkildnil diplomat, když vysvětlil, že ti lidé jsou s ním a že si je pozval sám Vůdce. Zavedl je dovnitř a dveře se zavřeli. Po několika chodbách následovala místnost, která určitě byla válečným střediskem Panské farmy. Tam ovšem bratrům Krattovým a jejich přátelům nedovolili.

A tak museli aspoň 15 minut stát přede dveřmi.

Martin se znepokojeně podrbal na krku a potom dodal (předtím se ohlédl jestli tady není kamerový systém nebo psi); "Nechápu proč jsem souhlasil s tím abysme sem jeli. Teď už mě vůbec nezajímá, že se tady zvířata naučila být lidmi ale jak přišli k tyranii! Vždyť tu mají diktátora!"

"Já bych mohl říct to samé." dodal potichu jeho mladší bratr Chris.

Pak se do diskuse vložil Jimmy; "Nevím co je z těch nebezpečí při zkoumání zvířat horší- jestli ozbrojení pytláci nebo drogové kartely chránící své území. Sice většinou trčím s holkami v Tortuze ale tohle začíná být příliš."

"A to jsi ještě zapomněl zmínit země postižené občanskou válkou.." dodala Koki

"Nejde jim náhodou o naše vynálezy? Pokud ano, tak myslím, že je na čase odsud zmizet než z nás bude žrádlo pro psy." dodala Aviva

"A nevíte kam zmizel ten starosta?" dodal Chris

Všichni na něj během prohlídky farmy úplně zapomněli dokud ho Chris nezmínil.

V ten okamžik prasečí diplomat vyšel ze dveří a prohlásil; "Náš soudruh Vůdce, pravnuk zakladatele republiky Panské farmy už čeká."

Následoval doprovod do kanceláře onoho diktátora, který se už chystal k veřejnému večernímu projevu.

V jeho kanceláři u stolu byly dvě státní vlajky farmy. Chránila ho skupina šesti ozbrojených psů a nosil oděv podobný oděvu generála s válečnými vyznamenáními. Byly tam obě válečná vyznamenání "Zvíře-Hrdina-I. třídy" a "Zvíře-Hrdina-II. třídy" včetně nové III. třídy válečného vyznamenání. Bylo tedy jasné, že jde o geniálního stratéga.

Zrovna něco napsal, předal to praseti které mělo za úkol informovat veřejnost a prase s listem popsaného papíru v kopytě zmizelo zpátky za dveřmi.

Podíval se na ně. Jeho pohled byl podezdřívavý a ostrý. Tvářil se nad něčím zamyšleně a potom se rozhodl je přivítat. Odložil propisku a vstal ze židle. Byl sice menší než lidé ale v jeho blízkosti se mohl obyčejný člověk cítit neklidně.

"To jsou oni Velký Vůdče. Ti američtí lidé kteří nedávno přijeli do Anglie, jak jste si je jsem zavolal." dodal diplomat

"Odejdi zpátky za členy mé strany soudruhu a vyřiď jim ať se připravíme na možný vojenský puč v případě Stračína. Ostatní lidmi opuštěné farmy v okolí taky začínají vyhlašovat nezávislost a ostatní zvířata tvrdí, že tam je narozdíl od nás svoboda- já jim dám demokracii. Můj dědeček založil republiku a svaz a tak to taky zůstane. Informuj generála ať připraví vojáky, budu vám velet." řekl diplomatovi a ten taky odešel. Podíval se na zmateného Chrise, který absolutně nevěděl jak se v tento okamžik zachovat. Snažil se dělat, že nic neslyšel i když slyšel jen několik útržků vět.

Chris jen polkl než ten prasečí diktátor na dvou nohách na něj promluvil. Podíval se na znepokojené bratry a jejich přátele.

"Očekával jsem Vás. Můj otec Vilém mne pojmenoval Alexandr. Stejným jméném které měl lidský dobyvatel Alexandr Veliký. Většina zvířat na farmě si nedokáže uvědomit, že lidé jsou našimi dobrými spojenci. Vždyť i vy lidé jste zvířata až na to, že jste ztratily své pudy které z vás zvířata dělali a potom jste se začali nazývat 'Pánem tvorstva' i když jsme si všichni rovni. Takováhle logika mě často dokáže pobavit."

Chris v ten okamžik udělal to první co ho napadlo.

"Já jsem Chris a tohle je můj starší bratr Martin." řekl a ukázal na svého staršího sourozence, který se dal snadno poznat podle mužnější postavy, blonďatých vlasů a kadeře a modrého oblečení a očí.

Martina to kapku naštvalo, že ho jeho mladší sourozenec zapletl do toho svého zmatkování už v tak nepříjemné situaci.

I Avivě taky zbývalo se představit tomu diktátorovi, Jimmymu s Koki taky.

"Hrozí občanská válka a já potřebuju abyste mé tajné policii pomohli ty rebely umlčet. Už se zatklo několik prasat, která sympatizují s názory nepřítele mého dědečka Napoleona Kuliše, sice ho ve Skotsku kontra-rozvědka nedaleko Edinburghu zabila ale ti rebelové si nedají pokoj. Můj dědeček, první velký vůdce a zakladatel republiky Panské Farmy se taky jmenoval po lidském dobyvateli- Napoleonovy Bonapartovi. Znamenalo by to, že by padlo vše co kdy vybudoval a já bych tím pádem zneuctil jeho památku." odkašlal si, vypadalo to, že před nimi hraje, že má city. Skupina přátel hrála, že s ním soucítí avšak ho z duše začínali nenávidět "Vy nevíte o tom, že tahle původně lidmi hospodářská oblast je v současnosti ovládaná zvířaty a že těch státečků je více? Pokud by se strhla občanská válka, ostatní zvířecí státečky, taky z kdysi lidmi užívaných farem v okolí by té politické situace využili a obsadili by nás. Úplně se zapomíná, že nezávislost zvířat začíná na tomhle místě. Britská vláda mi slíbila, že se lidé odsud vystěhují a tahle celá oblast bude patřit zvířatům. Snad to jako lidé chápete."

Zničehonic vběhl do místnosti udýchaný pes a vyštěkl; "Rebelové začali strhávat vlajky- tohle je Nová Revoluce!"

Prasečí diktátor odešel aby mohl zastavit počátky nového odporu. Jeho garda ho následovala.

Venku se dařilo chytit toho kdo začal ničit vlajky a komunistické slogany na farmě. Jednalo se o paranoidního osla ke kterému se nějak dostal výtisk knihy _1984_ George Orwella a toho přesvědčilo o tom, že je tady totalitarismus a že současný 'Vůdce' je diktátor a _Velký Bratr_. Tak se další lidská kniha tady dostala na seznam zakázaných knih protože většina prasat tvrdila "že je proti hodnotám animalismu", onen osel utekl popravě a zmizel u lidských obydlí. Několik zvířat která se na tom podílela neměla takové štěstí a taky byla před zraky svých nejbližších psi utracena.

Během tohoto násilného zmatku si Chris uvědomil, že už není se svými přáteli. Asi i proto, že k tomuto pokusu o státní převrat na Farmě zvířat nějak přispěl. Když si to uvědomil byl aspoň 200 metrů daleko od Farmy. Pamatoval si na to, jak je ta tajná policie chtěla odvést vůči jejich vůli. V ten okamžik mu došla trpělivost ohledně této chlupaté totality a doslova napadl psí policii, a bylo mu absolutně jedno, jestli ublíží nejlepšímu příteli člověka, protože ti psi z tajné policie nebyli nejlepšími přáteli člověka.

Už byla tma a napadlo ho se vrátit zpátky do Tortugy a tam pomocí své zelené vysílačky se znakem tlapky informovat přátele s bráchou a ujistit se jestli jsou v pořádku. I když byla pravděpodobná šance, že jim je zvířata zabavila.

Prošel kolem stromu když v ten okamžik dostal ránu do hlavy a upadl do bezvědomí.


	3. Animalisté

"Člověče prober se!" Chris se začal probírat a u toho slyšel prasečí hlas. Pohled byl zamlžený a před sebou viděl stát skupinu naštvaně vyhlížejících zvířat. Pak mu ale někdo na tvář vylil ledovou vodu a ta ho definitivně probrala.

Díval se na něho dospělý kanec s mléčně bílou barvou kůže. Zřejmě jim šéfoval. Místnost trochu vypadala stáj. Byl tam velký nápis a zvířata získala i tabuli se křídou. Byla to jeskyně- bylo tu celkem chladno a tak se zvířata musela naučit zacházet s ohněm aby neumrzli v zimě. Na stavbu mlýna ani nebyly s to pomyslet, protože všichni rebelové co tady byly pamatovali příběhy které se předávali z generace na generaci od začátku totalitarismu na farmě. Včetně smrti statného koně Boxera, který se chudák nedožil svého slíbeného zaslouženého důchodu.

Díval se na něj též i jeden mýval, který se zřejmě chystal až ho okrade. Bylo tam i několik ostatních druhů zvířat- nejen hospodářských ale i několik z lesa. Vypadalo to tu jako u postaviček z Disneyho. Bylo to šílené ale na Panské Farmě to bylo šílenější. Chris si stále zvykal na fakt, že ta ohrožená zvířata, která s bráchou a přáteli přátelsky zkoumá pomocí obleků zvířecí síly a která chrání před padouchy jsou stejně chytří jako lidé.

Mýval mu málem začal prohrabávat věci co měl v kapsách ale kanec ho zastavil.

"Soudruhu nech toho. Chci se od něho něco dozvědět."

"Dozvědět!? Já si chci jenom odnést suvenýr- víš, že mám ženu a deset děcek které se spolu se mnou přistěhovaly z Ameriky!"

Mezi ostatními zvířaty rozhodnutí mladého kance rozvířilo diskusi. Pak tam se do tho vložil jeden silný animalista který zažil totalitu na farmě- kohout a začal s řečí; "Co to do tebe vjelo soudruhu Sebastiane!? Je to člověk- vykořisťovatel! Ano, vykořisťovatel! Chceš porušit všechny zásady animalismu jako ti tyrani z Panské Farmy!? Kvůli lidem a tamtěm diktátorům jsem přišel o své děti- buť vzali vejce a udělali z nich žrádlo pro vykořisťovatele nebo je po vylíhnutí odvedli do chovů- množírny kde se žije v bídě a kde je vykořisťování na denním pořádku! Soudruhu u Cukrové hory vzpamatuj se!"

Zvířata začala vydávat různé zvuky a zřejmě to v nich vyvolalo touhu recitovat píseň _Zvířata Anglie_.

Chris v ten okamžik nevěděl jak má reagovat. Rád by chtěl zjistit co se stalo s přáteli a starším bratrem ovšem ho měli pod dozorem dva vlci, kterým se líbila představa, že díky animalismu nebudou muset bojovat v lese o žrádlo a přežití před lidskými lovci. Chris i ostatně doufal aby tohle všechno co tady během dvou dnů zažil byl jen zlý sen. Bohužel nebyl.

Mladý čuník zastoupil.

"Soudruzi! Soudruzi! Uklidněte se! Uklidněte se!" snažil se je uklidnit ale všechno zastavil Chris pohou krátkou větou; "Víte, ne všichni lidé jsou zrůdy."

Zvířata zmlkla. Tuhle větu od toho kdo byl pro ně "vykořisťovatel" nečekali. A všichni potom na něho hodili pohledem. Čuník Sebastian, prapotomek vyhnaného reformátora Kuliše byl z toho na větvi.

"Zkusme ho vyslechnout. Třeba ví něco o tom co diktátor Alexandr chystá." řekl Sebastian a hodil zvědavý pohled na Chrise.

"Je to Američan! Copak nepoznáváte ten přízvuk!?" mýval vyjádřil svoje nadšení když poznal, že ten "vykořisťovatel" pochází taky z USA.

"Já chci jenom zjistit co se na Panské Farmě stalo s mými přáteli, starším bratrem a přítelkyní." řekl Chris a zvířata najednou vypadala zvědavě.

Sebastian se na chvilku zamyslel a potom prohlásil; "Provedeme to demokraticky: napřed si vyslechneme jeho verzi toho co se děje na farmě a potom budeme hlasovat o jeho osudu. Souhlasíte s tím soudruzi?"

Zvířata souhlasila ale Chris vyděšeně polkl. Na chvilku si i představil co kdyby tahle zvířata potkali padouši proti kterým s bráchou bojoval.

Zvířata najednou přišla k němu a začala mu se ho ptát na to co tam viděl. Chris té možnosti nakonec využil. Vysvětlil kdo je taky všechno co na farmě viděl, jak se tam dostal, co si o tom myslel a jak se tam cítil. Zvířata okamžitě poznala, že je jiný než většina lidí a tak chvilku mezi sebou diskutovala.

"Je to člověk ale trvdí, že s bratrem a přáteli chrání zvířata a zároveň je přátelsky poznávají. Dá se mu to vůbec věřit?"

"Když je člověk tak se mu ani nedivím, že mu farma leze proti srsti. Mě leze proti srsti lidská civilizace."

Mýval své nadšení vůbec neztratil naopak ho přibylo, když si vzpomněl, že se s tím mladíkem jeho starším bratrem a přáteli v Americe potkal.

"Počkat to je Chris Kratt! Mladší z bratrů Krattů! Copak neznáte bratry Martina a Chrise Kratty!?" vykládal a zvířata přehodila svou pozornost na mývala.

"Potkal jsem je. S přáteli jezdí v té své ,mechanické želvě' a mě se dotkl ten starší. Viděl jsem ty jejich obleky a tu přeměnu. V Americe jsou mezi ohroženými zvířaty hrdiny a to patří mezi ty co máme za vykořisťovatele soudruzi!"

Tak tohle změnilo situaci v diskuzi o Chrisově osudu.

"Dá se vůbec se svými blízkými považovat za soudruha? Je to člověk!" dodala jedna kachna

"Nemyslím si, že je vegetarián." dodala jedna prasnice otráveně

"Nezbývá než zjistit jestli říká pravdu ať se mu to líbí nebo ne." ukončil debatu Sebastian

Chrisovi nezbývalo víc než pozorovat debatu zvířecícj rebelů o jeho osudu. Zvířata se nakonec shodla najednom a to na tom aby jim udělal 'spojence', když vlastně patří k těm 'dobrým' lidem.

Sebastian potom přišel ke Chrisovi a vážným hlasem prohlásil; "Pokud patříš k těm dobrým lidem tak jak to říkáš tak to dokaž. Vím, že spolupráce s tebou bude prakticky porušení zásad celého animalismu ale pokud chci na farmě zavést demokracii a blahobyt v duchu původního animalismu tak jak to chtěl můj pradědeček tak nemám na výběr."

Vlci Chrise postrkli aby vstal. Už na začátku viděl ty rozdíly mezi prasaty na farmě a tady. Prasata na farmě chodila po dvou a byla oblečená ale prasata tady nebyla oblečená a stále chodila po čtyřech.

Zvířata se teď na něj dívala v naději, že jim pomůže začít Novou Revolucí.

"Ale slibte mi, že mi pomůžete najít přátele a mého staršího bratra."

Sebastian Chrisovi kopytem naznačil, že s ním souhlasil.


End file.
